Ah, verano
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: "Lily ahora lo sabe. Lily no necesita que nadie se lo explique. Ella sabe que lo que hace su prima y su amigo está mal, porque las familias no se llevan bien. Que las semanas en la casa de Scorpius eran un verdadero peligro. Y sabe, por Merlín que sí, sabe a qué se refería su madre con eso de que Albus, Rose y Scorpius no se podían separar en verano ni aunque quisieran."


Ah, verano.

La perfecta oportunidad para alejarse de esa sabelotodo que responde todo bien en clases. De ese chico de sonrisa perfecta que las deja a todas suspirando. Y por qué no, de ese que lee todos los libros de la biblioteca pero anda con las cabeza en las nubes, muy ocupado para estudiar realmente.

Pero ese no era el caso para Rose, Scorpius y Albus.

Ellos, aunque fuesen los respectivos sabelotodos, chicos perfectos y despistados, no podían separarse nunca. Scorpius y Albus, ambos de Slytherin, se habían hecho mejores amigos la primera noche en Hogwarts. Rose, prima favorita de Albus y de su mismo curso pero no casa, no podía dejar de estar junto a ellos.

Se juntaban cada verano, una semana en la casa de cada uno.

Y a cada uno de los padres les salían canas verdes la semana que les tocaba tener al trío en su hogar.

Pero por lo general se lo tragaban bastante bien todas las familias respectivas.

A la única que este hecho parecía sacarla de quicio era a Lily, la pequeña Lily Potter. James, Fred, Teddy y Hugo ya habían aprendido a vivir con este hecho de la extraña amistad que todos compartían y lo manejaban bien. Lily no, Lily odiaba las reuniones en casa de Scorpius.

No porque odiase al chico, todo lo contrario. A la pelirroja Potter le encantaba el Slytherin. Con sus ojos grises y su cabello rubio dorado -heredado de su madre-, su sonrisa blanca y su altura mucho más alta que la de ella misma. Todo era perfecto.

Pero cuando estaban en su hogar, la Mansión Malfoy, no podía tener vigilada a Rose.

Rose, la chica pelirroja de ojos azules y pecas adorables. La mejor de la clase, la del sentido del humor. La terca, la testaruda y sensible Rose. Esa que podía enamorar a cualquiera.

No la malentiendan, ella amaba a su prima mayor, pero el sólo hecho de que la chica se pudiese interesar en Scorpius le hacía entrar en pánico. Cuando era turno de la casa de Albus, era fácil mantenerlos a raya. Si era en la de Rose, se iba a pasar unos días con su primo Hugo y asunto arreglado.

Pero si era donde Scorpius, se lo perdería todo. Lo perdería todo.

Ella no podía competir con Rose Weasley Granger. No, nunca. Jamás.

¿Competir contra la chica que le sacaba sonrisas todos los días al chico? ¿La misma que le sacaba de quicio como ninguna otra más? ¿Esa que cuando caía enferma, era visitaba todos los días por Scorpius?

Muy poco probable.

Pero Lily es pequeña. Tiene doce años y según ella, ya conoce al amor de su vida, pues lo afirma aquel sábado en el desayuno familiar, en casa de los Potter. James se ríe y finge estar celoso, mientras que Albus intenta fijar la mirada en algo más. Rose se muerde el labio nerviosamente y todos desisten del tema. Están enterados del asunto entre el trío, todos los primos.

Lily no. Es demasiado pequeña para entenderlo. No sabe nada sobre las guerras de sangre, sobre la discriminación mágica.

Y nadie ha intentado explicárselo, así que no tiene caso.

Rose le da una palmada amistosa en la cabeza y camina hacia el salón, donde Scorpius durmió la noche anterior, con una tostada en la mano. La pequeña frunce el ceño. Va hacia donde el rubio, no hay duda. Albus intenta distraerla.

Es demasiado tarde.

Con sus pequeños pies, los sigue. La pelirroja de ojos azules está despertando al chico, nada más. Suspira aliviada y ambos la reconocen. Scorpius sonríe, tan encantadoramente como siempre. Rose no.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lils? –Pregunta, mientras le da un mordisco a su tostada. –No has terminado tu desayuno.

-Tú tampoco. –Gruñe Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A qué viene todo eso?

Lily abre la boca para responder, pero el chico habla primero.

-Oye, dame un poco de eso. –Le reclama a su mejor amiga graciosamente. Rose posa toda su atención el chico y le dedica una sonrisa divertida.

-Claro, como si realmente fuese a hacerlo. –Se burla.

Lily sigue allí parada, observando la escena.

-No te va a costar nada, sólo dame. Apuesto a que te has comido todo en la mesa y no queda nada para mí.

-Si te hubieses despertado antes, quizás quedaría algo. O si eres una buena mascota, te conseguiré algo. –Rose se levanta con una sonrisa triunfal mientras el chico la mira con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hay un silencio prolongado, en el cual la pequeña Potter se acerca lentamente a los dos mejores amigos.

-Yo te he guardado un poco, Scorpius. –Musita, alzando sus cejas burlonamente hacia Rose, que le da el último mordisco a su desayuno y tose fingidamente.

El chico rubio sonríe, con esa dentadura blanca que tanto le gusta a todo el mundo.

-¿Quisieras traerlo ahora, por favor? –Pregunta, amablemente.

Las piernas de Lily parecen ser demasiado pequeñas como para darle la velocidad que quiere para llegar a la cocina. Triunfante, alegre. Le ha ganado a su prima, ¿no? Por primera vez.

Sin embargo, en el salón Rose no esta muy contenta. Suspira y se sienta junto a su amigo en el sillón.

-¿Crees que ya lo sabe? Lo de… eso. –Apunta con su dedo índice a cada uno respectivamente.

Scorpius niega con la cabeza.

-No tiene ni la menor idea. –Responde.

-Pues es tu jodida culpa. Regalando sonrisas para todo el mundo. –Le golpea suavemente el brazo y Scorp la abraza desde atrás, y ambos terminan riendo.

Pero se escuchan unos pequeños pasitos hacia el salón. Lily ahora lo sabe. Lily no necesita que nadie se lo explique. Ella sabe que lo que hace su prima y su amigo está mal, porque las familias no se llevan bien. Sabe que las miradas furtivas entre sus primos mayores son para no lastimarla a ella, porque tienen completamente claro que esos dos salen hace un tiempo.

Que quizás en verdad no tenía comparación con su prima. Que las semanas en la casa de Scorpius eran un verdadero peligro. Y sabe, por Merlín que sí, sabe a qué se refería su madre con eso de que Albus, Rose y Scorpius no se podían separar en verano ni aunque quisieran.

Ah, verano.


End file.
